


Fresh Start

by CrystalHopeDragon



Series: Fairy School [2]
Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: First Day of School, Slight mention of my Danny Phantom fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalHopeDragon/pseuds/CrystalHopeDragon
Summary: They are too deep in now to rip away from their magical community, the council saw this. So to adjust to it, they were ordered to school for training so that they could be of use to that community when older.Timmy and Chloe are now attending school with Poof and Foop, and whether or not that is positive has yet to be seen.





	

Mrs. Powers had been asked to teach many different species magic over the years. Leprechauns, elves, lawn gnomes, sprites, even fairies and anti-fairies recently. Today she was trying a whole different level though. A whole different kind of species. 

"Children, we have some new students in our class today. Please welcome Timmy and Chloe, treat them kindly now as we all explore this lovely lesson together!" Before the humans entirely got into the room they had already been happily tackled by their prior aquantances. 

"Timmy!" Poof happily shouted as he hugged his brother and dragged him further into the room. Foop was obviously more reserved, sneaking up behind Chloe and not so subtly pushing the nice girl to the seat behind his, kicking the gnome in it out. He had never quite forgotten her kind hugs and support, even if he would never in a million light years show he held gratitude for it. (The grumbling gnome knew better than to protest at this point as he rubbed his bruised behind, and Chloe's pillow that he was given when Foop wasn't looking did help ease the emotional pain a bit. At least the girl Foop was being a jerk for was kind herself, even if he likely never would be.)

"Alright children, today we all get to learn about intangibility and the many different kinds of it! It can be caused by weakening the density of your atoms so they can go around those of the solid object you need to pass through, or maybe you use light properties to evaporate your atoms and make them reappear elsewhere in a form of teleportation to get around solid objects!" She said excitedly. Poof, Foop, Chloe, and Sammy all seemed to understand, but many others looked highly confused. Well, on to part two then. "Now just hearing it can be confusing as most of you don't have practical experience with this ability, so let's use the help of someone who does. Youngblood, if you would." Youngblood was a student that came to her class a couple months ago asking for a decent magical education. He was from a peaceful enough town towards ghosts on Earth and wanted to be able to do something good for it, but thought he needed to know more first. She had let him stay as long as he kept the trouble to a minimum. She already had Foop, there was only so much she could deal with after all. It was coming in handy now.

He floated to the front of the class quickly, grinning at the teacher. "A practical demonstration, dear teacher?" 

"If you would." She says again with a light smile. He simply goes to her desk and floats right through it, bringing the apple from her drawer with him and handing it to her as he returns. Everyone else "oooo'ed" and "aaaah'ed". "Now ghosts are commonly known for this ability, but many different creatures can do it with proper training, even humans! Timmy Turner, how good are you with that practice wand?" She asks, glancing slightly at the blue wand they gave both him and Chloe for training. He had had fairies far longer than her, so hopefully...

"I've had a decent amount of training." He said with an innocent smile, trying to seem like a good student. Too innocent a smile and too good a student from the reports she was given beforehand. She was taking that to mean he had more experience than he probably should, and decided to add an extra layer of magical protection to the storage room. Whether or not he was a good kid may not have been decided yet, but he was obviously a curious one. Better safe than sorry. 

"Then please come and show the class how you would go about walking through a wall." She asks calmly as she poofed up a thin practice wall for him as Youngblood returned to his seat. Timmy walked up calmly and looked at it before looking at his wand, and whispered something to it before running to the wall quickly. Sure enough, he seemed to disappear from one side and reappear on the other before turning around and making it vanish with a wave of the wand. "Now what method did you use?" She asked calmly, quite pleased he used the other one mentioned.

"I made myself disappear from one side and reappear on the other. I don't know all the technical mumbo jumbo, but I do know I just had to focus on where I was and where I wanted to go." He said with a shrug and a spin of the wand before walking back to his seat.

"But teacher, isn't that more teleportation than intangibility?" Asked Chloe from her seat, highly studious as stated in her file. 

"Technically yes, Chloe. The magical community tends to treat it as intangibility though if the place you leave to the place you go is less than a foot, or if you have no way of knowing what's on the other side when you teleport, making it less about location and more about distance. Your atoms get scrambled in much the same way for such short distances." She responds in kind.

Everything went peaceful up to that point, until Foop decided this was a perfect time to phase a giant man eating plant through the wall. 

"Like this, dear teacher?" He asks innocently. 

"O for the love of-" she starts as her class scatters in terror, already knowing the drill. Before he can stop her, Chloe runs past Foop to try and tame the violent plant, used to such creatures from the one in her bedroom closet. She didn't realize the difference in demeanor though, as this one wasn't so easily quelled by food. Timmy grabbed her by the arm before she got her rear eaten and ran after the rest of the class to formulate a plan, quickly followed by Foop as he realized this monster held no qualms in eating him either. She stayed put to keep it in a force field and left her student to find a solution. It would be a good team building exercise for them, after all! 

 

In the other room the group had just stopped running and was recovering its breath. "Really?" Poof spoke first, arms crossed and eyebrow raised as he looked at his counterpart. 

"What? She said practice made it easier to understand, correct?" He smiled cheerfully, not fooling anyone.

"How do we stop it?" Sammy asked quickly, looking to Poof - the usual solution to their problems.

"Herbicide would be a nice start." Timmy recommended while pointing his thumb towards the creatures direction. 

"We can't kill it!" Chloe starts with a gasp. "It didn't ask to be here, it's not its fault!"

"It's my new little baby too, you will not fry my darling!" Foop growls out.

"Alright, alright! Any better ideas then, geniuses?" Timmy relents with a glance around the group.

"How about a teleportation spell? Just send it somewhere else? Where did you even get it from, Foop?" Chloe asks as she looked at him.

"Made him on the spot." He grins proudly. "Just phased him through the wall. He really is some of my better plant work. I'm thinking of starting a garden." 

"Good, then I'll just go poof him to your garden then." Poof says with a wide grin as he vanishes from the room and returns to class.

"Wait, no! Father will kill me if it damages the patio!" Foop responds and quickly follows after. Everyone else just sighs a collective breath of relief and follows after. They didn't even make it a full hour into class and they already had one miniature disaster. Timmy looked around and grinned, already liking this place more than regular school. It was a lot more interesting. Chloe might be having a little bit of trouble with the inconsistency, but she'd adjust. He had a feeling they were going to like it here.


End file.
